It has long been a practice of many people and families to record certain events or occurrences in their lives so that they may reminisce about these events either alone or with others. Recording such life events can be done in many ways such as using photo albums or keeping diaries. Others may save letters, postcards, calendars, or other documents that symbolize or stand as a reminder of certain special events.
While some of these methods are adequate for recording and displaying some life events, there are many problems that occur in the recording and displaying of these events using some of these methods. For example, problems arise using photo albums in that throughout a persons life, many events occur where there are no cameras present and the life event is not captured on film. Further, the events that are captured accumulate to the point where there are so many photo albums, they become cumbersome and difficult to store. Also, a great amount of time is consumed looking through all of the albums. Another problem with photo albums is that many of the pictures become lost of damaged over the years or people will forget or will not know what event the photo symbolizes.
Problems arise in the use of diaries in that diaries are usually private and are not meant to be displayed. Further, a person cannot keep a diary until they are able to write and know the language well, thereby being unable to record a very special period in one's life. Also, diaries tend to be long and record both good and bad life events or even average or trivial events.
The method of saving various documents has numerous disadvantages such as storage problems, displaying problems, and problems with losing the documents. Further, many life events do not produce tangible evidence of its occurrence, such as a babies first word or almost any other unexpected event.
The present invention solves the problems of recording and displaying special or important events or occurrences in one's life. The invention allows easy recording of chronological events throughout a person's life and displays all these events in one place, all at the same time. Further, the novel design of the invention allows all the life events to be displayed in a limited space and the invention may be left for example on the top of a desk or piece of furniture, thereby eliminating the need for storage. Also, the invention is simple in construction and use and therefore provides an inexpensive and easy method of recording and displaying the special events, milestones, achievements, or occurrences in a persons life.